Run to the Bridge
by Arianna555
Summary: Rory and Jess are best friends. When something both huge and unexpected happens in Jess' life, can Rory help him deal with it? And will things change between them? Literati, Javajunkie undertones. [long discont.]
1. We know each other so well

Run to the Bridge

Chapter 1 – We know each other so well

Disclaimer: I don't own GG; I don't own any books or movies.

A/N: Okay, I got an idea at one in the morning the other day. I was writing the first chapter when I got an idea to make it original. So here it is. In this story: Rory and Jess are best friends. Jess has lived with Luke since he was 11, and he and Rory have been best friends since then. Dean doesn't exist in this story. Lorelai doesn't love Jess or anything, but she's ok with him. She definitely doesn't hate him. I know this is another story starting with Rory and Jess as best friends, but I promise this isn't anything like Connecticut Writers! I just like writing them like that at first, at least sometimes, which could have something to do with the fact that one of my closest friends is very much like Jess. Please tell me what you think! Sorry for another long A/N, and that this is so short! The next chapter will be longer. This is gonna be my last update until early August at least, cause I'm going to Utah for 3 weeks. But I'll have lots of time to write! This is like an introductory chapter, but there's action coming soon! (It's literati w/ javajunkie undertones, maybe some Dean and Lindsay.) ~Arianna

"Okay, I said, scanning the shelves to make sure I hadn't missed anything. "We've got the marshmallows, popcorn, chocolate bars, jelly beans—"

"And the rest of the junk food in Stars Hollow," Jess finished.

"Oh, no," I said, trying not to laugh. "We had to leave some for the other nine thousand people, because we're ordering pizza, too."

"How could I forget?" Jess replied in mock seriousness.

I grinned. "You've got the movie, right?"

"Right here." He held it up. "I can't believe you're making me watch _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ again."

"We can be very persuasive," I said proudly, meaning myself and my mom, Lorelai.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, let's buy it."

"Coming." I knew that Jess knew that. We were both almost seventeen. He'd come to live with Luke when he was eleven. And we had been best friends since then.

We bought the junk food and left Doose's market.

"Next time we're getting _Almost Famous_," Jess stated.

"_Willy Wonka_ is a classic!" I protested.

"It's redundant."

"It's a classic."

"After the fiftieth viewing, even classics get redundant," he argued.

"Most of them, maybe. But—"

"Not _Willy Wonka_," Jess said with me. He knows me too well.

Jess and I walked up the steps and went into the house.

"You're back!" Mom said excitedly when we came in.

"Yeah, Jess has the movie," I replied.

"Great." He handed it to her.

"Has the pizza come yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said. I brought it in; set it on the coffee table. Mom put the movie in, we all took a piece of pizza, and Mom sat on the couch, while Jess and I sat on the floor in front of it. I pressed 'play' and leaned back on Jess' shoulder.

After the movie and our ritual of throwing popcorn at each other, Jess went back to the apartment.

The next morning, as usual, Mom and I were at Luke's for breakfast. We were sitting at the counter, waiting for our pancakes, drinking our coffee. Bored, I picked up my cup of coffee and turned around on the stool to watch other Stars Hollow residents through the window of the diner.

Somebody I didn't know passed by. He was tall, about six feet, light brown hair, wearing a button-down shirt and jeans. "Look, I think there's a new guy in town," I said, as Jess came down the stairs and up to the counter.

Mom turned around too. "Ooh, who?" she said, curious.

"Don't know," I said.

"Where?" she persisted.

I shrugged. "He passed the diner already."

"No fun," she complained.

"Someone's had too much coffee already," Jess said to me in a low voice. Mom didn't respond, but turned to him with a mild Gilmore glare. She hadn't liked Jess when he first came, despite him being Luke's nephew. But she'd gotten used to him by now.

"Lucas!" Mom called. "Luke!"

"Lorelai?" he answered, without looking up.

"Coffee."

"It's coming," he said.

"Luke, we're suffering from caffeine deficiency," I teased.

"Right, what she said," Mom told him, laughing. "It's serious!"

"Hey, I think this could be dangerous," Jess agreed.

"No doubt about it," I said.

"All right already," Luke said to us. "It's done."

"Finally," Jess remarked.

"Not you too," Luke groaned. He wasn't really upset. He'd known us for too long to actually get annoyed by this sort of thing.

He turned around and set a plate in front of each of us. "Jess, you're not working."

"Caesar's here; it's not busy."

"Fine, forget it."

"You okay, Luke?" Mom asked.

"Oh yeah. I just didn't get much sleep and kept open a few hours more last week, been working a lot, that's all."

"You should take a break," she suggested.

"A break for me means no coffee for you," he pointed out.

"Give it to us in quantity."

"That's not quantity?" He pointed at our mugs.

"Not at all. We're Gilmores, remember?"

"Noted," Luke said dryly.

"Lord, what fools these mortals be," Jess quoted.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream!" I said.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

"I didn't know you were reading Shakespeare again," I said to Jess.

"I'm not. It's Dickens right now."

"Great Expectations?" I guessed.

"The Pickwick Papers," Jess corrected me.

"Oh. Got a book to lend me?"

"I'll find one," he told me.

"Great," I replied, smiling.


	2. Not supposed to cry, with anyone

Run to the Bridge

Chapter 2 – Not supposed to cry, with anyone

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, or any books, movies, colleges, etc.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this! I have up to chapter 8 of this written, so more should be up soon. I'm really having fun writing it; this is my favorite of the stories I'm working on! I hope to have 1-2 updates every week, on average, during the school year. Thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you like this. BTW, in The Fountainhead, which is a great book, Howard Roark says he won't cooperate—that's where the reference is from. Enjoy!   ~Arianna

After my mom and I finished eating, I went upstairs with Jess to get a book for me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Jess replied. "I'm being forced to work at the diner."

I smiled at him. "I'll stay."

"Great."

"Maybe we can go to the bookstore later," I suggested.

"Okay."

I ended up taking Jess' copy of The Metamorphosis again, and we went back down to the diner together. We always take each other's books. I sat down at the counter and opened it. Mom had already left for the Inn; Luke and Caesar were in the supply room, looking for more ketchup, I think.  For now, in the diner, at the counter, it was just the two of us. Jess and me. And then, around the diner, there was Kirk, Babette and Morey, Andrew…

As Jess came around the counter to sit with me, I saw someone I didn't recognize. I noticed Jess watching him too. He was the same guy, the one I'd mentioned to my mom. He was wandering aimlessly outside the diner, looking around nervously.

"That's the guy I saw before…" I said.

"He looks like a bomb's gonna go off in a minute," Jess remarked.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone."

"Then it's someone he's scared of."

"Why around Luke's?" I wondered aloud.

"Where else is there?" Jess said sarcastically.

I grinned. "Come on, Jess. You know you love it here."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

I pretended to cry for a minute. Then I started laughing at my attempt. We sat down, and Luke came out of the supply room, looking annoyed.

"What's wrong with Luke?" I asked softly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. He says he's just been working a lot." We were silent for a while. "Hey, wonder what would happen if I hide the ketchup—" he said in a low voice.

"Jess!" I hit him lightly, laughing.

"Luke would freak."

"Yeah, I know!"

"You're no fun."

"Jess, get to work!" Luke snapped. Jess looked over at me, innocently, pointing at the ketchup. I grinned in spite of myself. He got up and started pouring coffee for people.

I glanced at the door again. The mysterious guy seemed to have gotten up the courage to come in. Curious, I motioned for Jess to go take his order. He was still nervously looking around him, alternately tapping his hand on the table. Jess, amused by my eternal curiosity about what other people were doing, went over to his table.

"What do you want?" I heard Jess say.

"Coffee," the guy said shortly. Jess grabbed the pot and poured him some.

"Know what you want yet?"

The guy was silent.

"Would you order already?" Jess said impatiently.

"Jess, I—" the guy began.

"How do you know my name?"

He got up, without his coffee, and rushed out of the diner.

"How do you know my name?!" Jess yelled after him. Annoyed, he threw the pen on the table and came back over to me. "I don't get it," he said.

"I don't either—" 

"People who know me avoid saying my name. I have no idea who this guy is."

"Probably he just heard someone talking about you in town," I said uncertainly.

"I guess." He shook his head. "I have to get out of here. Luke, I'm leaving!" he called.

Luke didn't respond, but I was pretty sure he'd heard. And he wasn't protesting. Jess and I left. We started walking down the street together, toward the bookstore. I reached over to put my arm around Jess, and he put his arm around me too. We continued walking in a comfortable silence, until we reached Stars Hollow Books, where we both hurried to the literature section.

"You know, you could have actually told Luke you were leaving," I pointed out.

"I was physically capable of doing so," he replied.

"You've lived with him for seven years…"

"I don't cooperate."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "Yes, Howard Roark."

"Don't compare me to anyone from that book!" Jess exclaimed, half seriously.

"It's a great book!" I protested.

"So says the girl who loves _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_," he shot back.

"It's a classic," I insisted.

"Let's not get into this again."

I laughed. "Okay, Holden Caulfield."

"Much better," Jess said, grinning. He went over to a shelf and casually picked up a book, reading the back of it. "How the hell did he know my name?" he muttered.

I went over to him. "Jess, calm down," I said, squeezing his shoulder. "I don't think it's a big deal."

"Okay, okay." He handed me the book he was holding. "This look good to you?"

I took it and started reading.

We spent about an hour at the bookstore.

"Luke's gonna kill you if you don't get back soon," I commented.

"Yeah, you're right," Jess replied, but didn't move.

"C'mon," I said. We left, Jess more reluctantly, and walked back to the diner together. That same guy was sitting alone at a table, staring out the window.

"What's he doing here now?" Jess said incredulously.

I shook my head. "No idea." We headed toward the counter. The guy got up from the table and came over to us. He looked twice as nervous as he had looked that morning.

"Jess…can I talk to you?" he said.

I know Jess doesn't like having no idea what's going on, especially when it involves him. And he wasn't happy now. "Why?"

"Just—just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay…" Jess said uncertainly, leading him into the back room. I went in too.

"Uh…" the guy said, looking at me.

"Rory can stay," Jess said immediately.

"It's okay, I can leave."

"No." If Jess wanted me there, then I was staying. I quietly went to the corner and sat down on an empty box.

"Jess, I…" he began.

"Would you get on with it?"

"Look, I just came here—I wanted to see you…I…it's been—"

"_What?_"

"I'm your father," he said suddenly. The look on Jess face…I felt awful for him. I knew he hated being helpless, hated looking upset. I could barely imagine how shocked he must have been…he'd never known his dad. I mean, I was his best friend. He told me everything; I'd seen him cry. But it was a side of him he never showed anyone else; didn't want anyone else to know about.

Now…I could see it all in his eyes. He was upset, scared, confused…I didn't know what to do, torn between staying where I was and going over to be with Jess.

He couldn't speak; didn't know what to say. Then he turned and left the diner, walking fast. Jess' dad turned to me, but I looked the other way and hurried after Jess. 

I found him at the bridge, like I'd known I would. He was sitting there silently, facing the other way. I could tell by the way he was shaking that he was trying not to cry.

I didn't say anything either. I just sat down next to him, as quietly as I could. Neither of us spoke for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Jess," I said at last. I didn't bother asking him if he was okay. I knew he wasn't. He was still trying not to cry, and he was getting closer and closer to losing it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Rory." He paused. "I'm sixteen! I'm not supposed to cry at stuff like this. Why should I care? He's never cared…especially about me…"

"Hey," I said softly. "It's just me. No one's gonna know."

Jess shook his head. "It's true."

"Don't say that."

"Ror…"

"Listen—"

"No," he said fiercely. "I don't wanna talk about it."

I knew better than to insist. Not now. "Okay," I said, moving closer to Jess on the bridge. I saw a tear escape from Jess' eyes, and I quietly put my arm around him.

"I'm okay," he said quickly.

"Jess…"

"Really, I'm fine." He swallowed hard. "I was surprised, that's all. He could have picked a different way of telling me!"

"I know…" I was his best friend. And right now he didn't need my opinions. He needed me to sit there, and comfort him, and listen to what he had to say.

"How could I have missed it?" Jess exclaimed suddenly, realizing something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Luke—that's why he was so annoyed…" Jess stopped, then went on. "I know he hates my dad, 'cause he left Liz…I'm gonna kill him. He didn't tell me." He turned to me. "Look, Rory—can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." I looked at him more closely, figuring I could ask now. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am now. There's no way I'm gonna cry over this. He's not worth it," he said dismissively.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised, but he hugged me back.

"If you need anything, I'm here," I said softly.

"I know." He paused. "Thanks, Ror. So…new topic of conversation?"

"Uh…Kafka's style of writing?" I said.

Jess stared at me. "Kafka's style of writing? Come on, Rory."

"Hey, I'm coming up with something on short notice here," I grinned. "Cut me some slack."

"So creative under pressure," he teased. I could tell he was relieved to fall back on our usual friendly banter. I knew he was probably still hurting…but I hoped if he needed to, he would talk to me. I'd always be there…he knew that, right? Like when my mom was fighting with my dad and my grandparents…I stayed at the diner for two days. And Jess just held me, listened, and gave me free coffee, as always.

I didn't get it either though. Jess' dad hadn't been there all his life…why now? It didn't make any sense. Or did it? I couldn't be sure…but I was still confused. And I knew Jess was too. And I wished, for him, that I could understand—that he could understand. That his dad could choose to be part of his life or to just stay _out_ of it.

I didn't like people hurting my best friend. I couldn't protect him, I couldn't really help in this case…Jess didn't deserve this.


	3. Yes, I want to be there

Run to the Bridge

Chapter 3 – Yes, I want to be there

Disclaimer: I've written this so many times…I don't own GG, in fact, I don't own very much in this story. Just the idea, etc.

A/N: I'm SO sorry it's been so long! I keep thinking I should type, but I end up doing other things, like making banners…reading other fics…I'll try to update regularly, but I'm not sure with homework and everything. I'll update as quickly as I can…Oh jeez, it's really been a long time, I started typing this a couple weeks ago…hopefully they'll be a little quicker from now on. I'm way too good at procrastinating… Oh, if I'm getting too repetitive about anything in a story, please let me know! I kinda think I am, I'm not sure…please tell me what you think! I know this chapter isn't that great, but…there are a lot of limits in a R/J story that's just from Rory's perspective, so she has to be there a lot… Hope you like this! ~Arianna

Jess and I stayed at the bridge for a while. I could tell he didn't want to face the rest of the town yet, much less face his dad. And in Stars Hollow, this was sure to get around. Jess didn't act scared very often. I knew that in some ways he was tougher than I was. But in others… 

I definitely didn't think any less of him. He was my best friend. I wasn't gonna tell anyone if he cried. But I also knew that he hated feeling like this. So I let him know I would be there, and for then, I left it at that.

But we had to go back eventually…I remembered what had happened the last time we both fell asleep on the bridge. So, still silently, we started walking back to the diner together.

I think Jess was concentrating on something else. He had the look on his face I know so well, the one where he's thinking hard and won't talk. But there was a different twist to it now, and I knew why. As we approached the diner, I saw that my mom was the only customer. And as we continually got closer, I heard her and Luke talking. Luke was storming around the diner, slamming various objects on tables.

"Luke, you look even worse today than you did this morning," Mom commented.

"Do I." It wasn't a question. _He must be seriously annoyed_, I thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Luke shoved the coffee pot back on the stove. It spilled; the other burners started steaming. "Damn," he muttered. Looking up, he said, "Jimmy's here."

Mom seemed confused; so was I. And equally curious. "Jimmy?"

"Jess' father," he replied shortly.

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah. Runs off the day he's born, won't face his life or his family, goes off to have fun somewhere out West, comes back here on a whim…"

"Whoa. You hate him, huh?"

He started cleaning tables furiously. "You could say that."

"Do you know why he came back?" Mom asked softly.

"No…"

I didn't need to hear any more. I hadn't known Luke hated Jimmy so much…I hadn't known anything about Jess' dad until today. Jess and I had never discussed it; it hadn't seemed important, I guess.

I glanced at Jess, and I saw that he'd heard at least part of the conversation between my mom and Luke. He looked pretty angry. I caught his eye, and he looked at me, silently saying _Please don't ask me if I'm okay…_ I didn't.

We entered the diner together. Mom and Luke both looked up. Luke looked back at the table when he saw Jess and I, as if he didn't want us to know what he was thinking.

"Hey," Mom called. I noticed her quick, worried glance at Jess, and hoped he hadn't seen it. But I didn't think he had. He looked at me for a minute and then headed toward Luke.

"Hey Mom," I replied, going over to her.

"I'm gonna go home now," she said to me. "Got work to do…ugh. Meet you there?"

"Okay." She left. "I'll have a burger, fries, and coffee," I said to no one in particular. "Luke?" He had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Coming," he told me. I went over to Jess, who was standing near the counter.

"Hey."

"Hey," he answered. "Rory…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…I know I've said about three words since this morning, and you've been with me all day, and…I just don't feel like talking. But—" he paused—"I'm glad you were there…"

I smiled at him, slightly. "Hey, I'm always there. I want to be."

"Good," he said quietly.

"Luke came out of the kitchen and gave me my burger and fries, and of course the coffee.

"Thanks," I said, putting it down on the nearest table. Luke still looked relatively annoyed.

"I can't believe I didn't see it!" Jess said angrily to Luke. Knowing there was gonna be an argument, I focused my attention on my burger. I would have left, but I was pretty sure they wouldn't mind me being there. Jess would eventually tell me everything later.

"See what?" Luke demanded.

"I've been working a lot," Jess said sarcastically, imitating Luke, following him into the supply room, refusing to let Luke ignore him. "'I was open late.' You knew he was here!"

"I—" Luke started to say.

"You knew who he was, he was right in front of my face, and you didn't tell me!"

"Jess, that's not—"

"Fine! You knew I had no idea who he was. Let me think my father was just some idiot in the diner, which he probably is anyway. Were too scared to admit your 'old enemy' was here—you couldn't take a minute to tell me—" Jess was furious, with himself as well as with everyone else, except possibly me, and he was taking it out on Luke.

"Jess, you're wrong—I didn't know until this afternoon—"

"No! I know your father died, okay? You knew him—you _have_ his store! You have no idea what that was like!" Jess fell silent. I felt my heart wrenching for him, and suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

Luke didn't answer; stared after Jess, shocked and probably hurt, as Jess stormed out of the supply room. Apologetically, I left my plate on the counter, half-finished.

Jess came over to me, really upset. I glanced at the door to see if Luke was still in the supply room; then I reached over and gave him a hug. He didn't protest, even though I half expected him to. He even hugged me back, sort of. _God, why does his father have to do this?_

I held him for a while, then finally let go.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Rory, I…"

"What are friends for?" 

"Thanks anyway," he said. I smiled. "Meet me here tomorrow?"

" 'Course."

"See ya, Ror." Jess turned and slowly walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"See ya, Jess," I said softly. 

I wished there were something more I could do…it wasn't fair. Not to me; definitely not to Jess. What was there? Except to be there for him, and hope it would all be okay.

But that just didn't seem like enough.


	4. Not really running away

Run to the Bridge

Chapter 4 – Not really running away

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, I don't own any books, I don't own any movies or colleges or almost anything else either. I don't exactly wish I _owned_ Jess, but I do wish I knew Jess! lol.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with school and everything… And I'm also an excellent procrastinator. lol. But S-H.org is down now, and I want to get this up in celebration of the season premiere tonight if I can…so I hope you like this! Thanks for all the great reviews!! To Luxy – I understand you want Lit action—don't worry, it'll happen, I'm a die-hard lit! However, it's not gonna be right away in this story, that's just not how I'm gonna write it. There are tons of great stories out there and you can also check out some of my other fics if you want. Thanks for reviewing. On with the story!  ~Arianna

A couple days went by without any significant events. Jess still didn't want to talk about it. I wanted him to, though—I thought he'd feel better if he did. We still hung around together, reading and stuff, like we always did. Jess tried to avoid most Stars Hollow residents, especially Miss Patty, because parts of the story had gotten around, of course. 

I occasionally passed Jimmy on the street. He knew I was Jess' best friend by now, and I think he wanted to talk to me, but I would avoid his eyes. I was still pretty angry with him.

When I was with Jess, I would skate around that subject. I didn't lie to him—I never did, I couldn't—but I somehow didn't want to mention those occasional incidents.

Jess and I were walking together down the sidewalk on a Friday afternoon, when we both ran into Jimmy. Jess froze.

"Uh—" he said.

I couldn't think of anything to say. 

We started to leave, when Jimmy spoke.

"Listen, I know I screwed up…"

"Damn right," Jess muttered.

"Yeah, but I have something—some stuff I'd like to tell you and…"

"The—the diner's empty," Jess said in a sort of strangled voice, almost automatically. Luke had driven to Hartford that morning to pick something up, and had said he'd be gone all afternoon. So the diner was closed. Silently, Jess opened it, and the three of us filed inside.

When we got there, I started to turn around, but Jess grabbed my wrist. I nodded and sat down.

"Jess…" Jimmy said awkwardly.

"Hey, you know what you could do?" Jess suggested, looking more like himself again.

"What?"

"Maybe, possibly, you could explain why you hightailed it out of New York the second you saw me? And why you randomly came back, sixteen years later, without any contact with me for my entire life. That might just require a bit of an explanation!" Jess shouted furiously.

"I—"

"Forget it! I don't know why I said what I said; I don't know why I wondered…I don't want to talk to you!" He jumped up and rushed out of the diner again. 

I stood there, helplessly.

"He keeps running away…" Jimmy said sadly.

"So you have something in common," I snapped.

He looked up. "Ouch."

"Deal with it."

"Look…do you think I can talk to him…sometime?"

"Eventually," I replied softly. "Listen—he's my best friend, I care about him! I hate that he has to deal with this, and I'd do anything—never mind."

"I'm sorry."

"For appearing like this? Or for ignoring him for sixteen years?"

"Both," Jimmy answered, almost unintelligibly.

"I have to go," I said, and hurried out after Jess.

He was at the bridge, as always. I went over and sat next to him. "Hey," I said softly.

"Hey, Ror."

"You okay?"

"I guess." I squeezed his shoulder gently and said nothing. "It hurts, though," he said finally, showing the side of Jess that only I knew. "I mean, all I know about him is that Luke hates him, and he left me and Liz the day I was born. I think that's why Luke hates him…I don't know if I wanna hear what he has to say. But I kind of do, because…you know, right?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. I was glad he was finally, really talking to me.

"Ror…" Jess _never_ sounded this—open. This…vulnerable. Almost helpless. "I know I'm gonna listen eventually. But I don't think…I can't face it alone.  I can't face it at all."

I hugged him fiercely. "You don't have to face it alone. I'm here, and I'll do anything for you. But you can do it. I know you can. I know you better than that." I paused. "Hey…it's okay to be scared."

"I hate it," he admitted.

"Me too. Jess—I really think he wants to talk to you."

Jess pulled out of the hug. "You talked to him?"

"Not really."

"You talked to him."

"I told him…" I was kind of embarrassed. "That I hated that he was doing this. That you are my best friend. And he just said he was sorry, and I left."

"Rory—"

"I'm not lying, Jess! I can't lie to you. You know that."

"Yeah," he relented.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not mad. I think…I need you."

"And I'm here."

"Yeah, I know." We leaned on each other. "You really think he wants to talk to me?" Jess asked cautiously.

I nodded.

"Will you come?"

"Jess…maybe your dad wants to be…you know, alone with you, so he can apologize?"

"Say 'Jimmy.'"

"Okay."

He shook his head. "I don't wanna be alone with him. I don't wanna be alone with him and lose it."

"He might lose it first." I tried to smile. Jess smiled back, bitterly. "Jess—you guys really are alike in some ways."

"Like what?"

"Running away," I said softly.

"No…" He stopped. "I wouldn't really. You always know where to find me."

"I know. But you don't want to talk to him, and that's okay. And—"

"Don't say what he did was okay," Jess said harshly.

"I wasn't going to," I said honestly. I think Jess knew me well enough to know that, though.

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"Of course." I really hoped that what I'd said… I hoped I hadn't hurt Jess. I could probably tell if I had…but I knew he'd hide it.

Things kept getting more complicated. And in a way, I was sort of scared too.

What was it that was so important? What did Jimmy want to tell Jess? I was probably wondering why he was here almost as much as Jess was.

And still, I would always be someone for him to talk to, someone to be there. Someone who couldn't change this, no matter how much I wanted to. And I really wanted to. 


	5. Literary List

Run to the Bridge 

Chapter 5 – Literary list

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, any books, movies, etc.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone at Stars-Hollow.org, especially everyone at the lit thread, for being so nice and fun to talk to all the time, and patient with me while I've been posting there constantly, lately! lol. You guys rock.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been SO long!! I've been so busy with school…and making banners…lol. And I didn't want to type this looonnngg chapter. At least it seemed that way to me…I wish I could type faster. But I hope you like this, and I will try to be quicker from now on! FYI, Rory and Jess decided on the bookstore trip when they were "talking about something else" on the bridge. Enjoy! ETA – This was gonna be up yesterday, but while I was developing my film, I slammed my finger in the darkroom door…it was kinda hard to type yesterday. But I'm pretty lucky; considering it's me I could have killed my entire hand. lol. On with the story! ~Arianna

Jimmy kind of disappeared for a while. When Jess and I left the bridge, he wanted to go to my house and watch a movie or read or something. I was hungry, and insisted on going back to the diner, promising that if I saw Jimmy there when I went in, we would leave, even without coffee. Jess gave in, as I can always get him to.

Jimmy wasn't there. I knew Jess was relieved; so was I. And I secretly thought that even Jimmy couldn't be stupid enough to come back right away; not after what had happened that afternoon.

Luke was once again busy with the toaster when we went in.

"That toaster really hates you, doesn't it?" Jess remarked.

Luke scowled. "Apparently."

Jess unplugged it, picked it up, and set it on the counter beside me, sitting down in front of it. He bent over it, while I watched, amused by Luke's reaction.

Mom walked in just as Jess set it back next to Luke, saying, "There, fixed."

"The student surpasses the master," she teased.

"I'm not his student!" Jess exclaimed, at the same time as Luke: "I'm not his teacher!" Mom and I both laughed.

"What can I say? I'm good with toasters." Jess grinned. I was so glad things were finally seeming back to normal. And I couldn't help wishing Jimmy had already gone back to wherever he'd come from. Sure, maybe Jess wasn't Luke's student, but I knew Jess didn't hate Luke as much as he sometimes pretended he did. And Jimmy was no father…right?

"What do you want?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Burger and cheese fries," I said.

"Same," Jess replied.

"Some of hers," Mom said.

"I'll have two burgers then," I said quickly.

"Got it." Luke went back to the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with three plates of burgers and fries.

"But—" Mom began.

"Fine, the extra fries are free," Luke told her.

"Aren't I lucky."

"No, I'm lucky," I said. "Now I get dinner."

"It's a miracle," Jess agreed. I think he was trying to forget what had happened these past few days; enjoying the playful normalcy as much as I was.

We finished our food and got up. I looked over at Jess for a second, a small smile on my face. He smiled back the same way, the way that only Jess can. I could almost read his mind, and I was sure he knew what I was thinking.

I turned and left with my mom, still smiling.

"So," Mom said, after we were a ways away from the diner, "is Jess okay?"

I went up the stairs to our porch; she followed me. I nodded. "Yeah. I guess he's okay…"

"What were you guys doing at the bridge today?" I didn't ask how she knew we were there. It's an unspoken rule that that's where we always go.

I shrugged. "Not much. Just talking." Mom opened the door and we went inside.

"…Have you met him?" she asked cautiously. I knew who she meant.

"Yeah, I've met him. He asked me about Jess, earlier…"

"And you answered?" 

"Not really." I sighed and turned around to look at her. "I hate him!" I burst out. "I've barely even met him and I hate him. Isn't that awful?"

"Rory—" Mom began.

"I mean, what is he doing here? What's with just randomly coming? He's had sixteen years to come and he never has and no one knows anything about him except Luke, and Luke hates him, so what does that tell you? He keeps hinting that he has something important to say but he never says it and then he runs away because he's scared and he deserves to be because he's hurting Jess—"

"Whoa there, calm down."

"And he can't even ask him anything, won't tell anyone why he suddenly showed up, but he'll ask Jess' best friend—what a way to avoid it—"

"Rory, Rory, it's okay."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I…I just hate that…"

"He hasn't said anything?" Mom asked gently.

I shook my head. "No. Nothing. Just…" I told her about my brief conversation with Jimmy.

Mom smiled a little; a strange look on her face. "You seem more incensed than Jess is."

"I don't think so, not really. He just knows how to hide it, and he wants to hide it, and he's willing to hide it, and I'm not! I wanna know what he wants to say, you know?"

She nodded. "I think it'll be fine. I haven't seen him for a while anyway."

"Neither have I." I was worn out from all my shouting.

"Who knows, maybe he left," she said, with a falsely cheerful smile.

"Maybe." I wanted to believe that. 

I got up and walked to my room, glancing over at my desk. I picked up my favorite picture, in its dark wooden frame: Jess and I, my arm around him, both smiling, sitting in the diner. Luke behind the counter, slightly out of focus, pouring coffee for my mom, who was leaning over the counter to talk to him. Probably trying to convince him to get coffee bowls—I didn't remember.

I grinned and put it back on the desk to get ready for bed.

I woke up the next morning, feeling better. I showered, dressed in jeans and a shirt, and headed upstairs.

"Good morning!" I said loudly.

"Ugh."

"Don't you want coffee?"

"When I'm awake," Mom said sleepily.

"That's what coffee does; it gets you awake!"

"Then you don't need it." 

"Luke's coffee…"

"Maybe at a reasonable hour." She turned over, facing away from me.

"It _is_ a reasonable hour," I argued. It's nine o'clock!"

"It's summer."

"Mom."

She groaned. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm hanging with Jess today and there's this great used bookstore on the way to Hartford that we want to go to," I explained.

"Go at ten."

"But I need breakfast because we're gonna need several hours, plus an hour for going and coming back, and for breakfast I need Luke's!"

"Ugh," she said again.

"Coffee. Your friend. Wonderful, delicious coffee! You know you want it…"

"Yeah, sure, later."

"Get up!"

"Argh. Fine. You're evil," she told me.

"And proud of it!" I called after her, going downstairs.

We finally got to Luke's and took our usual table. It wasn't as busy as most mornings. While we waited for Luke, Mom remarked, "You seem to be feeling better."

"I am."

"Anything happen last night?"

"I was thinking."

"What else is new?" she joked.

"Mom! I guess I just have to wait and see what happens."

"Good philosophy," she agreed.

"Maybe. I don't want to get all upset over nothing…maybe he just realized…he wanted to get to know his kid?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah, maybe."

Luke walked over. "What do you want?"

"French toast," I said.

"Pancakes, side of scrambled eggs," Mom answered.

"Okay." Jess came down the stairs from the apartment, reading a sheet of paper as he did.

"Ooh, you finished it!" I said excitedly, going over to him.

"Yeah." He showed me the list of books we were gonna look for at the store. Some things you can never have too many copies of. It read:

Please Kill Me 

A Moveable Feast

A Farewell to Arms (Jess insisted)

We the Living (I insisted)

Atlas Shrugged (like I said, I can always get Jess to give in)

Humboldt's Gift 

The Great Gatsby

Oliver Twist

On the Road

The Sound and the Fury 

"Oh, I have to add one," I said quickly. Jess handed me the wrinkled sheet of paper and a pen he found in his pocket. I put it on the counter and wrote 'The Professor.' "My copy's falling apart," I explained.

"Right. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"Eaten? You're lucky we're here by now."

"Well, I counted on your persuasive abilities, Ror."

"Yeah, but they work best on you."

"They do not!"

"I need coffee, Jess." He poured me a cup, grinning. "Thanks."

"How much do you think I'd make if I patented a coffee bowl?" Mom mused.

"On Earth, or your planet?" Luke asked sardonically.

Mom gave him her trademark look.

He grinned. "I mean, want more coffee?"

"Of course."

Luke went back to the kitchen for a moment, coming out with our plates.

"Jess, you aren't eating?" I said, with my mouth full.

"I already ate," he said pointedly.

"See? _Reasonable_ hour," I told my mom, while Jess, thinking that maybe, in some alternate universe, I wasn't looking, tore off a piece of my French toast. "Hey!" I exclaimed, but didn't attempt to get it back; just laughed.

"Hey Ror, we better get going. I know how long it's gonna take to get you out of there."

"True," I said, making a face at him. "Speak for yourself." I took another bite and jumped off the chair. "Mom, we won't be back too late."

"Okay, have fun." She looked at us strangely for a second.

"Luke, can we borrow the truck?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said. "I have to take it to Gypsy today. Something about the engine or the air conditioning or something."

"Yeah, we noticed that," Jess told him. "Uh, Lorelai—"

"Can we use the Jeep?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get Michel to come get me. He'll be so annoyed…" She grinned wickedly and got out her cell phone.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hey—" Luke protested.

"See you guys later!" she called, over Luke's complaining.

Jess put his arm around me, I did the same, and we walked outside together. We went back to our house to get my set of keys.

"You drive," I said.

"Sure." I tossed him the key ring, which he reached up and caught.

I put a CD I'd burned into the car CD player, "Human Behavior," by Bjork, started playing, and Jess drove away. We talked all the way there, until we pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car, and walked inside, Jess holding the list. Books lined the windows, and I could see stacks of them inside.

I noticed an old billboard nearby: "Get your dad a present he'll love for Father's Day…"

 _I hate Jimmy!_ I thought again, furiously. _I hate that he hurt Jess. I hate that he's ignored Jess all his life. I wish he'd go away; I like things the way they are! And if Jess…if he…_ But no, that wasn't a possibility. He was my best friend…I smiled, putting that thought away for another time, excited about exploring a new bookstore. Finding another world to lose myself in, with Jess.

I happily led the way inside; Jess right behind me.

"What's first on the list?" I asked.

"Well…"


End file.
